The present disclosure relates generally to machines for dispensing food products such as frozen beverage and dessert machines.
Dispensing machines that provide a food product such as a beverage or dessert from a product chamber via a dispensing valve are well known. For example, frozen beverage machines produce a frozen beverage by freezing a mixture of ingredients such as syrup, water and carbon dioxide in a mixing, or freezing, chamber. The freezing chamber is typically surrounded by a coil that contains refrigerant to cause freezing of the mixture inside to a desired level of consistency. The mixture is removed from the inner surface and mixed by a rotating shaft driving a scraping/mixing member attached to the shaft. The frozen mixture consistency is controlled by any of a number of methods that turns on the refrigeration to freeze and turns off the refrigeration when the mixture reaches the desired consistency. The product is then dispensed through a dispensing valve.
The typical scraper/mixer used in known frozen beverage machines is rotated by a motor. Such rotating scraper/mixers are at times subject to “freeze-up.” This is a condition where the semi-frozen products attach themselves to the scraper-mixer and can continue to build until a solid cylinder is formed. This prevents mixing of the product in the freezing chamber. Since a frozen cylinder is formed, this can also reduce the dispensing capacity of the drink dispenser. Another problem created by the “freeze-up” is failure of the motor that drives the rotary mixer scraper. With rotating scraper/mixers, it is also observed that the “water-ice” freezes out first, thus attaching itself to the mixer/scraper. The remaining solution, since it is not as diluted with water, has an increased composition of solids and is thus not an acceptable product to be served to the customers.
Further, food dispensing machines, such as frozen beverage dispensing machines, typically must be cleaned and sanitized by manual disassembly and cleaning on a frequent basis. In order to sanitize a machine, the machine must first be clean of any debris that might harbor bacteria and might prevent a sanitizing agent from destroying the bacteria. Current manual cleaning methods used on what is known as an “open hopper” machine, and some sealed machines require the disassembly of all components that contact the dispensed product so as to thoroughly clean and sanitize the freezing chamber and delivery circuits of the open hopper machine. Open hopper machines typically use a premixed solution or can use a concentrated solution that must be either refrigerated or packaged in a manner that kills all bacteria prior to opening. Once open, some of these premixed solutions or concentrated solutions are subject to bacterial growths in a rapid time frame if not immediately refrigerated. Further, the unrefrigerated areas of the machine may be susceptible to bacteria growth when these types of solutions are used.
The manual method of cleaning and sanitizing relies upon the consistency of the persons cleaning and the rigorous compliance to the manual cleaning and sanitizing procedures. This is typically a problem and occurs with inconsistent results. Once cleaned, this can cause retention of bacteria. In addition, this cleaning must occur on a frequent basis as often as daily. Some machines include partially automated cleaning methods, though the automated cleaning capabilities may include significant limitations. For example, known machines having automatic cleaning capabilities might not address cleaning of the entire delivery circuit, dispensing valve and freezing chamber to a degree necessary to prevent bacteria formation and growth.
The present invention addresses shortcomings of the prior art.